


Jealousy

by Last_words



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_words/pseuds/Last_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Aaron is approached at the bar when he's on a double date with boyfriend Robert and Adam and Vic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, hope you all enjoy. Feedback would be great!

**Jealousy**

They'd been together 3 months, and still going strong.   
Robert and Aaron were happy, but it had been a long time since they'd been out anywhere together or had a date night.  
Vic was always pestering them to go on a double date with her and Adam, and this time she was insisting on it.

“You're coming on a night out with me and Adam I'm not taking no for an answer”  
“Come on Vic, me and Aaron are happy with a night in front of the telly, plus we don't want you two cramping our style.”  
Vic punched Robert in the arm playfully, “you two get out less than me and Adam do, and we’re married! You're coming, and that's final.”

Robert sighed, there was no use in arguing with Vic when she was like this, she always won in the end. But how was he going to persuade Aaron?

…………

At the same time, after being hounded by Vic, Adam was talking to Aaron at the scrapyard.

“Fancy a night at bar west tonight mate?”  
“Dunno, not sure if me and Robert have any plans yet, and anyway it won't be as fun now that I'm not on the pull”  
“Well Vic’s inviting Robert too, we could have a few drinks and have a good time. It's been a while since we’ve been out drinking, come on mate it will be a laugh.”  
Although Aaron would have prepared a cosy night watching TV (God he was getting old) he relented, he couldn't say no to Adam, and besides, it had been a while since they spent time together away from the scrapyard.  
“Fine then” he sighed, “not sure if Robert will agree to come though”  
“Course he will if you're there mate.”  
Aaron smiled to himself, he and Robert had been inseparable since they announced that they were together, he can't remember a time he was happier.

After a slap on the shoulder from Adam, the two friends vacated the portacabin to get on with their busy day, and surprisingly Aaron found himself looking forward to the evening ahead.

……………

Aaron was fussing over his hair in the mirror in his and Robert’s room; he turned around to face Robert  
“Right, have I got too much gel in my hair?”  
Robert, who was buttoning up his blue Paisley shirt, took a moment to look his boyfriend up and down. His black jeans were tight and his muscles straining underneath his black top, making Robert’s breath catch in his throat. It's funny more than a year since they started the affair, Aaron was still able to make Robert’s heart skip a beat. Robert walked over to Aaron sliding his hands around his waist and he kissed his neck, murmuring “you look perfect” between kisses.

Robert looked up and gazed into Aaron's eyes, Aaron hoping that Robert could see what he’s been wanting to tell him for so long, but he's too scared to say.

However the moment was ruined by Victoria shouting up the stairs that their taxi had arrived. Robert sighed but gave Aaron a chaste kiss then grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs to join his impatient sister and brother in law.

………..

Dance music was blaring out of the speakers in bar west, as Adam , Vic, Robert and Aaron squeezed into a booth in the corner. Vic’s smile hadn't left her face since the four of them left the woolpack to get into the taxi, and although Robert felt a little uncomfortable, he couldn't ruin this night for Vic.

Soon, as the drinks kept coming, the conversation got more lively and Robert found himself actually having a good time. His gaze kept focusing on Aaron every now and then, smiling at how carefree and happy he was. They would definitely have to do this more often.

After downing the rest of his pint Adam decided that it was Aaron's turn to get the drinks in, so Aaron reluctantly got up to go to the bar to order another round of beers and a vodka Coke for Vic. While Vic and Adam were bickering about the lack of money Adam had spent on drinks so far tonight, Robert noticed a dark haired man walk up next to Aaron at the bar.   
He took in his appearance, he had short dark hair, dark brown eyes, smooth ivory skin, and he had an incredible physique. He was attractive, that would be obvious to anyone.

Robert felt a wave of insecurity as he watched the man beginning to chat to Aaron. What if when Aaron realises that this guy is interested he’ll wonder why he's stayed with Robert after everything he's put him through? Maybe he'll compare this guy with Robert and wonder what this guy could offer him that Robert couldn't?  
He's pulled from these thoughts which Vic is shouting his name over the deafening music.  
“Robert!”  
“Sorry what?”  
“I said are you okay?”  
She glanced curiously at Aaron at the bar, still talking to the taller gentleman while waiting to be served.  
“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Robert lied, hoping Vic couldn't see the insecurity behind his question.

Robert glanced back at Aaron at the bar, and when he saw the guy put his hand on Aaron's arm, he was up and walking towards him before Vic had time to answer.

“Want some help bringing the drinks back babe?” Robert said to Aaron while forcing his way between the two men stood at the bar.  
“Uh, yeah, sure” Aaron mumbled, curious at Robert’s term of endearment.  
Robert, glaring at the man in front of him, asked, “And who are you?”  
“Ashley” the other man replied, smiling.  
“Well back off, he's got a boyfriend, yeah?”   
Robert grabbed a pint and Vic’s vodka and marched back to the table before Ashley had chance to absorb what he'd said.   
Aaron, mumbling his apologies to Ashley, was quick behind Robert and dragged him away from the table and into the toilets before he had the chance to sit down.

“What the hell was that?”   
“Depends what you mean, you flirting with Ashley?” Robert spat out in disgust, “or me telling him to stay away from my boyfriend?”  
Aaron laughed in disbelief and put his head in his hands, “flirting with him? Are you serious?”  
“Well you two looked pretty cosy from where I was sitting”  
Aaron, no longer smiling, looked Robert directly in the eye, “he was a friend of Jackson’s, he came over to catch up.”  
Robert’s face dropped as the guilt began pouring in.   
“Aaron, I…”  
“I don't want to hear it Robert,” Aaron said and walked out of the bathroom back to Adam and Vic.

Robert stood there for a few minutes, kicking himself for getting so wound up and jealous, he should have known that Aaron wouldn't have been flirting with Ashley, or letting him flirt with him.  
He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. How was he going to fix this?

………..

When he returned to the table Aaron was nowhere to be seen.  
“Where is he?” he asked Vic.  
“What have you said to him Robert?” Vic asked furiously.  
“You didn't answer my question,” Robert sighed impatiently.  
“He said he had to get home but Robert…”  
Robert didn't hear the rest because he had walked away, leaving the club to go and find Aaron and hopefully make this up to him.

………..

When he opened the door to his and Aaron's bedroom in the woolpack he was relieved to see Aaron stood by the bed, even if he still looked furious.  
“Before you have a go, let me explain myself.”  
“What is there to explain Robert? After you being the one to cheat on everyone you've been with, you're the one that doesn't trust me?”  
Those words hurt Robert, and if Aaron hadn't been so angry he would have felt guilty. Robert walked over dejectedly to the bed and sat down, running his hands over his face.  
“It's not that I don't trust you Aaron; honestly!” He replied when Aaron started shaking his head. “It's just that I saw that guy walk over to you, and well he was attractive you know, and I knew that if you really wanted you could pull the best looking guy in the bar. And well, I guess it just made me realise how shit I treated you throughout the whole affair and how you could do so much better than me, and it scared me.” Robert was staring at his knees while confessing this to Aaron, and all of Aaron's anger disappeared.  
He flopped down on the bed next to Robert, leaving a small gap between them.  
“Why have you never told me how you feel?”  
“There was no point, easier to keep quiet and try and ignore it.”  
“I know it's been difficult for you since the whole affair came out, coming to terms with who you are, but you don't need to feel like that. I've seen you at your best and at your worst and I'm still here, aren't I?”  
Aaron paused to reach out and put his hand under Robert's chin, forcing his gaze up so he could look him in the eye.  
“I know I don't say this enough but I do love you, and some random bloke, who by the way is definitely not my type, won't change that”  
Robert let out a small chuckle at this, “I love you too.”

Robert leaned in and kissed Aaron slowly and passionately, trying to convey the way he feels through the kiss. Eventually they broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes.  
“You were right about one thing though,” Aaron added, “I definitely could have pulled the best looking guy in the bar, but he’s already taken.”  
Robert's face dropped, and asked him angrily,, “who?”  
Aaron's lips moved to Robert’s neck, and replied between kisses “well he's blonde, he’s a real snob, he has terrible taste in clothes, and is a paranoid insecure idiot.”  
He looked back into Robert's eyes smiling.  
Robert chuckled, “hilarious,” and dragged Aaron into bed to give him a proper apology.

 


End file.
